I Didn't Know
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: How the Hell could this happen to her? It's the first thought, running through Audrey's mind. She had been living in Haven for two years now. During that time, there have been some new changes in her life.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: When you have cable, and you're changing channels trying to find something good to watch. You find a show that, makes you wonder how in the Hell could this happen? And, your muse forces you to write a story.**

_How the Hell could this happen to her? _It's the first thought, running through Audrey's mind. She had been living in Haven for two years now. During that time, there have been some new changes in her life.

The Troubles were still everywhere, but nothing they couldn't handle. She no longer lived in the apartment above the Grey Gull though, Duke tried to talk her out of moving several times. She joked that he would miss the money, more than her. And, she was now living with Nathan. In the Chief's or rather Nathan's house… their house now. They had been dating for nine months and, he finally convinced her to move in with him four months ago.

Though, they both heard about a pool Duke started. Placing bets on when she and Nathan would become engaged. But, both of them were comfortable with, where their relationship was right now. Still dating, and taking one day at a time.

But, still how the Hell could this happen without her knowing? She is not dismissing the fact that, it couldn't happen. After all, she has proof now. There is even a show about this happening, which she only watched once. She couldn't find anything good to watch, and it did peak her interest just a little.

She thought that the re-enactments of the scenarios were hilarious, but kind of fascinating. But, it left her with a gaping mouth and a good laugh. She wondered what kind of denial those women were in. Had she been in that same denial or, not in tune with her own body? But, none of that matter now, except the amazing intense love she was feeling. As she placed gentle kisses on the face, of the sleeping newborn baby in her arms.

He was definitely Nathan's Mini-me but, with her blue eyes. He was born healthy and, weighed 5 pounds and 5 ounces. To say they were surprised would, be an understatement. They definitely weren't expecting Audrey's severe stomach pains, to be contractions. But, here they were holding their tiny miracle in their arms.

Audrey turned her head, and looked at Nathan for a moment. Who was sitting behind her on the hospital bed, and she was leaning against him. His arms wrapped around her, holding both her and their son. He had the same look of awe on his face, as she had. And, she knew Nathan was feeling everything she was at that moment.

Their eyes met as they stared at their favorite shades of blue, though a little red and puffy from the happy tears. Smiling at each other then, meeting halfway for a short but sweet kiss. Then, they stared back down at their son.

"It's rare, but not uncommon." Julia finally said smiling at the new family. Answering the thought that, Audrey had said out loud a few minutes ago. "It's called 'Cryptic Pregnancy'.

"But, what causes it? I didn't have any pregnancy symptoms." Audrey asked, the last three hours still feeling surreal. Her eyes didn't leave her son's sleeping face again, neither did Nathan's.

"I did gain about 10 pounds, but my clothes still fit." She finished. "I just thought it was due to my Rosemary's cupcake addiction. And, I still had my period."

"Cryptic pregnancy is linked to a mother's stress-levels." Julia said. "You're a cop who lives in Haven, Maine who helps 'Troubled' people. You can't get more stressful than that."

"But, it's my body. I should've known I was pregnant." Audrey said, regret filling her voice and on the verge of tears.

"Audrey." Nathan said, his arms tightening just a little as he tried to get her attention. But, she ignored him.

"I wasn't exactly eating healthy. I drank coffee, wine, beer. I wasn't taking any prenatal vitamins, No Doctor's appointments, or Ultrasounds."

"Audrey, look at me."

"Some of the 'Trouble' cases were dangerous. He could've been born with a birth defect. Or, worse I could've had a miscarriage."

"Parker, look at me!" He demanded, his voice raising a little finally getting her attention. Giving her a kiss, then resting his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Sorry," His voice softening again. "But, you weren't listening to me."

"It was a rare pregnancy. It's not your fault that, we didn't know about our son. You weren't having any symptoms, so you didn't think you were pregnant."

"If the worst case scenario had happened, I wouldn't blame you, I wouldn't leave you. I love you. Let's stop thinking about the 'What Ifs'."

"We have this beautiful baby boy, who …." Nathan stopped mid sentence his breath hitched and tears filled his eyes. And, Audrey smiled when she saw the reason why. Their little boy was squeezing Nathan's right hand pointer finger.

"Julia, can you give me my cell phone?" Audrey asked. "And, Tough Guy let go of me for a few minutes." They both did what they were asked, even though Nathan didn't want to let her or their son out of his arms. Audrey slowly got off the bed, Nathan hands moving to help support her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's Daddy's turn to hold you." Audrey said, kissing her son on the forehead then, gently placed the baby in his arms. Audrey got back on the bed, watching her two guys that were her whole world. Not embarassed this time, when Nathan started saying nonsense words to their sleeping son.

"He's a healthy little boy, who needs a name." Julia reassured them, handing Audrey her cell phone then walking towards the door. "You can tell me his name, when I check on you three later."

Audrey selected the camera option on her phone, just in time to capture a picture perfect moment. Their son was holding his Daddy's finger again, and Nathan was kissing him on the forehead.

"So, Tough Guy any name suggestions." She asked. "We can't name him Mini-me, that will be his nickname."

Nathan looked down at his little boy, sleeping protectively in his arms. Looking down at the small face, that is identical to his. When, suddenly little eyes fluttered opened and Nathan was staring at a pair of familiar sky blue eyes.

"There you are, Jack Nathaniel Wuornos." Nathan said, smiling down at his son. "You Prince of Maine, You King of New England."

"Jack Nathaniel Wuornos." Audrey repeated smiling. "And, you said it so poetically."

"The Chief's…My Dad's middle name was Jackson." Nathan explained, looking back and forth between Audrey and their son.

"And, I wanted him to have part of my name. I didn't want him to be a junior. I want him to have his own identity, and not feel like he has to be a carbon copy of me. And, Thaddeus was definitely not an option."

And, the 'Prince of Maine, King of New England' saying," Nathan finished. "It was something my Mother, would say to me every night before I went to sleep."

"If you don't like the name…" Nathan started to say, trying not to sound disappointed. But, Audrey interrupted him.

"I love it." Audrey said, moving so she could see Jack's face. And, take a picture before he fell back to sleep again. "Of course, I would want to name him after his Daddy and Grandpa."

"And, we need to carry on the tradition your Mother started." She finished, cupping Nathan's face in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nathan said, against her lips. However, they were interrupted by a quick knock and the door opened before they could say anything.

"Audrey, why are you in the maternity…Holy Shit!" Duke said, stopping in his tracks.

"The Rev would be rolling in his grave right now," Nathan said, unable to resist the urge to make a joke out of Duke's reaction. "Duke Crocker has finally found religion."

"That's not funny, Tin Man." Duke said seriously. "What the Hell is going on? Whose kid is that?"

"Duke, you better sit down." Audrey said laughing, pointing at the recliner in the corner of the room.

"And, you need to get back into bed." Nathan ordered. Audrey didn't argue about it, as they moved back to the original position they had been sitting in earlier.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked, once Audrey and Jack were back in his protective embrace. "Let me guess, Parking Tickets."

"Why do you always think my visits …okay, it was Parking Tickets."

"Anyway," He continued. "Laverne said around noon Audrey was having severe stomach pain. And, that you took her to the hospital."

"Duke, my stomach pain was contractions." Audrey explained. "I didn't know I was pregnant."

"That show is actually real?" Duke said, actually sounding surprised. Audrey and Nathan stared at him for a moment. "Hey, don't judge. There was nothing else to watch. How the Hell does this happen anyway? Audrey didn't even look pregnant."

"Julia said it's called Cryptic Pregnancy." Nathan explained, giving Duke the cliff notes version. "It's linked to the mother's stress-levels."

"His name is Jack Nathaniel Wuornos, born on July 30, 2012 at 2pm weighing 5 pounds and 5 ounces."

"Do, you want to hold him?" Audrey asked, not that the choice was Duke's to begin with. Nathan was getting off the bed, and carrying the baby over to him.

"Support his head, and you'll be fine." Nathan instructed, gently placing his son is Duke's arms. Taking a picture of Duke and the baby with Audrey's cell phone. Standing there a few minutes longer, until he was sure Duke wouldn't drop Jack.

"I know how to hold a baby, Nathan." Duke said, protectively cradling his newborn nephew in his arms. Nathan walked back over to the bed. Holding Audrey in his arms as, they watched Duke and their son.

"Hi Jack, I'm your Uncle Duke." He said, staring into the newborn's sky blue eyes. "And, unlike your Daddy I'm actually fun. But, he's new at this. So, we should probably take it easy on him."

"Can he feel?" Duke asked, looking at Nathan and Audrey.

"He can feel me. And, Jack and Nathan can feel each other." Audrey explained. "We're not sure if he has Nathan's affliction, though."

It's a good thing that Uncle Duke is here then." Duke said, as he unwrapped the blue blanket Jack was wrapped in. Audrey and Nathan both felt their breaths hitch, when they heard Jack whine at the cold.

"Hurry up, Duke." Nathan said, or more like growled.

Both Audrey and Nathan were anxious, worried, scared yet hopeful. Hoping that, Jack had inherited Audrey's immunity to the 'Troubles'. Not Nathan's affliction of, not feeling touch or pain. Even if he did inherit Nathan's affliction, he would still feel the hugs and kisses from his parents. And have a Dad who knew exactly what he was going through.

Duke ran his fingers down Jack's arms and legs, counting all ten fingers and toes. Lightly tickling Jack behind his knees, sides, armpits and the crook of his neck. Causing the newborn to wiggle and cry. He leaned down and brushed his goatee, against the tiny cheek. Jack squirmed and turned away from him. Duke wasn't thrilled about what he did next, but they needed to know if Jack could feel pain.

"One more test and he's all yours. No punching me, Nathan." Duke said, and before Nathan or Audrey could say or do anything. Duke pinched Jack's side, just hard enough to get a sharp wail from him. Nathan was immediately off the bed and at the chair, glaring at Duke.

"Easy Papa Bear," Duke replied, wrapping Jack back up in the blanket. "You wanted the truth, right."

"Congratulations," Carefully placing the little boy back in his father's arms. "Your little boy can feel." The glare and anger Nathan had, vanished instantly when he felt his son grab and squeeze his finger. As he, snuggled more against his chest.

"Our little boy can feel." Nathan said, trying to hold back his tears. Not wanting to cry in front of Duke, but Audrey let her tears fall. All that matter was that their son could feel. Audrey gave Nathan another short, but sweet kiss. Then, carefully pulled him into a hug, being careful not to hurt their son.

"It's okay." Duke said, smiling glad that his nephew could also feel. "Crying will be tolerated this time, so don't be ashamed to." A few minutes later Audrey and Nathan stopped hugging, and Nathan placed Jack in Audrey's arms.

"So, how are you two feeling?" Duke asked. "It had to be quite a shock finding out; your stomach problem was really labor pains."

"Shocked is an understatement." Audrey replied, Staring down at her son and leaning back into Nathan's warm and safe embrace. As she traced her son's tiny curved cheek with her, right hand pointer finger.

"Try scared shitless." Nathan said, his arms tightening protectively around his family. His world.

"We weren't prepared for a baby." Audrey explained. "So, we need to make a list of everything we need. We're both, scared, worried, confused, happy, and love Jack more that life itself."

"I'm worried about screwing up our Father/Son relationship." Nathan said, staring down and smiling at his now sleeping son still holding onto his finger. "I don't want a relationship with Jack, like mine and my father's was."

"Don't worry. You and Jack with has a strong Father/Son bond." Audrey said, turning her head to look at him. "You've learned from yours, and your Father's mistakes."

"So, basically you're scared shitless." Duke stated the obvious. "But, you're ready. And, you know I'm here for you. If you need help with anything."

"However, there is one bad thing about all this."

"What?" Both Nathan and Audrey asked at the same time. Curious and a little insulted, as to why them having a baby would be a bad thing.

"I should've gone with my gut feeling," Duke said. "And, started the 'When will Audrey and Nathan have a baby' bet."

"That's what I get for thinking you two would actually follow the 'Audrey and Nathan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song." Making Audrey and Nathan Laugh and Duke did too.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: First, there is a real show on TLC (The Learning Channel) called 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. **

**Second, I don't know anyone who this type of pregnancy has happened to. But, I believe it can happen. **

**Third, the line 'Goodnight, You Princes of Maine, You Kings of New England' is from the movie 'The Cider House Rules' But, it's one baby so I took the 'Goodnight' part out. And, changed it to Prince and King. For some reason I like that line, so that's why it's in there. **

**Fourth, blame any wrong medical information on the Internet, not me. **


End file.
